Rhystel Yinvyre ( 1st Instance )
Rhystel Yinvyre ( Commander 92(11+) ) is an employee of the Paradise Association, working as a commander of the 11+ division. He was the former leader the Leap Second Division, but passed it to Lucien Tambright after his defeat. He lives in the bunkhouses of 12th Landing's Residential District. Background Born to a human mother and an elvish father, Rhystel was never really one for standing out. He was a quiet kid, with polite manners and gentle behaviour, and regarded in his family as an ideal child. He would go out to play with friends but always return before his curfew. He would socialise and volunteer at places where he could. He was even a valued and well-loved companion for senior members of society who had few, if any, family left. His father was a hard working fletcher, very frugal with what he made, saving up what he could and eventually amassing a large fortune. His mother, on the other hand, saw both Rhystel and his father as products to fund her lavish lifestyle. She would often take and take from the family savings, while his father refused to confront her about the issue. Rhystel was left trying to put the pieces back together, though his efforts weren't enough. A particularly nasty disagreement between mother and father resulted in a long-drawn-out divorce, though the courts ruled in the mother's favour. She got a sizable chunk of the savings amassed over decades, and a cut of what the father made from then on. Their family life was no longer as Rhystel was forced into manual labour in his early years. Instead of going to school like a normal child his age, he was instead working to help pull in enough money to help the household. This effort also wasn't enough, as the two had lost their home in the lavish town their family had lived in for generations. Rhystel and his father took to the streets, living within dense cities and taking any jobs they could, trying to save for a roof over their heads and never sending their new earnings to the mother, who still demanded such. Even seeing the pair struggling for food, her own selfishness was enough to push on. As their financial situation worsened, Rhystel was quick to become the stronger of the two, trying to protect his father and act as a support system. This worked well in a monetary sense, as Rhystel was a shrewd worker by his adolescent years, but both himself and his father suffered more and more. He became more quiet and attentive, and more of a wallflower than the social child he once was, with a maturity that was startling for a teen of his age. His father became a depressive man who turnt to alcohol to quell his feelings of inadequacy. This all changed one day when he and his father were approached by Delphine and Mazoga, then just a trainee. The lycanthrope came with a tempting offer to the ailing father and his son. She would give the father food, housing, and extra money to start a new life in the city, and a few years to do so. In those few years, she would take Rhystel and care for him, even give him job training and catch up on learning opportunities. In a fit of desperation, his father took the offer, and Rhystel was turned over to Paradise as a trainee. True to his nature, Rhystel was easy to train, with little between him and the crushing techniques Paradise put against him. He rose through the ranks, first as a trainee, then an agent, then a commander, but throughout all of his time he suffered at the hands of Mazoga, who had an obsessive affection towards him and refused to let "no" be a valid answer to her whims. This would later be the reason for his loss during the Ten Seconds' War. In his effort to get away from Mazoga, he fled with the war division to fight, but lack of preparation and caution led to a crushing defeat, whose casualties he's still haunted by. Personality Rhystel is now a calm, disciplined, quiet, and aloof person with little sense of humour or emotion and no memory of his previous life. He doesn't enjoy joking around in the majority of cases, though some people have earnt a chuckle or smile from him before. He may occasionally simply ramble on about whatever topic is on his mind, which often bores others out of his presence. A more interesting thing he does is sometimes share small facts or nuances of his job or temporal law. His main interest throughout anything is usually his job, which he's usually borderline obsessed with to the point of neglecting himself or those dependent on him. He regularly goes long stints without eating or drinking anything, though he's very interested in his hygiene and will take off on break to take care of his appearance. Jokes and sarcasm, and other figures of speech, often go right over his head, and he'll make this apparent by over-explaining why a joke or figure of speech just doesn't pan out. Due to his being almost exclusively either isolated, with Mazoga, or other agents, his social skills have deteriorated to the point that he needs guidance to function correctly in society. It's not that he doesn't know what is and what is not appropriate, it is that he has trouble applying it to himself. He would be able to point out unacceptable behaviour while participating in the exact same thing. He is a particularly merciful man, who often refuses to outright kill others. Instead, he prefers to keep off the front lines and off the field in general, but is not adverse to showing up to help his allies in the Neo Leap Second Division. While he has no interest in the medical field, he has a natural ability to heal others, and uses this readily. With no ability to detect injured persons, he relies entirely on being called or otherwise signaled. Appearance Rhystel is somebody who is standard for his race and age. He stands at about 6'3'', and is mostly lean muscle with little body fat. His muscle is beginning to take a hit due to his issues with eating. He wears a usual uniform for agents, with his white polo-shirt tucked in and a blue belt around his waist. Instead of wearing slacks, he prefers shorts. He has grey-blue eyes, and similar to many other Paradise Agents, they're dull and sheenless. He owns a pair of yellow-black striped Gucci glasses, though few know where he got these and he refuses to tell. This pair of glasses isn't even his own prescription, but he holds them with importance anyway. His hair is a paled purple-red, and is usually either brushed back behind his ears, tied back or braided. His tie-backs or braids may have a blue string instead of a clear band, but this is usually a special occasion. His skin is somewhat tanned, though he is effected by vitiligo on his head, hands, arms, and legs. Being a fire elf, he has a higher body temperature, and has the ability to veil/unveil phoenix-like wings and possesses other characteristics of the bird. Notably, he keeps his wings hidden the majority of the time, being hesitant to use them even in cases where it would be advantageous. He also has talon-like nails, while the back of his hands have a slightly scaled appearance that also have lighter, uneven patches. Category:Characters Category:Earthly Category:Neo Leap Second Division